The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrator device comprising a piezoelectric vibrating element, which is utilized to form an oscillator in combination with an integrated circuit or the like.
As an oscillator utilizing a piezoelectric vibrating element, both Colpitts oscillator and Hartley oscillator have long been well known.
Colpitts oscillator comprises, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a parallel circuit of a piezoelectric vibrating element 12 and a resistor 13, which is in turn connected in parallel to an inverting amplifier 11, and capacitors 14 and 15 connecting the input and output, respectively, of the inverter 11 therethrough to the ground potential.
In this Colpitts oscillator, elements connected exteriorly to the amplifier 11 include, in addition to the vibrating element 12, the resistor 13 and the two capacitors 14 and 15, so many as to result in the increased size of the oscillator.